One Last Dance
by TenderLies
Summary: All I need is a smile from you, each and everyday. All I needed was that one chance, that one night, to prove, you mean everything to me. AU, Alec is in the military, and is being deployed, how will he piece together his shattered life, five years later?
1. All of it Just to Hold Your Hand

**Title: **One Last Dance

**Author: **TenderLies

**Summary: **All I need is a smile from you, each and everyday. All I needed was that one chance, that one night, to prove, you mean everything to me. I spend every waking moment thinking about you. AU, Alec is in the military, and is being deployed, how will he piece together his shattered life, when he returns years later?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel. Though, I should.

**Background Info:** Alternate Universe, transgenics don't exist. Alec and Max were both unwanted by their parents and put into foster care, that is where they meet. Alec and Max grew up together, and they even named eachother. They were always went to the same families. Now both are grown up. Alec is in the military and being deployed for five years. Alec has strong feelings for Max, while she just thinks of him as her big brother.

**All of it, just to hold your hand**

_Pain. Without love. Pain. I can't get enough._

When I look into those beautiful eyes, the rest of the world just fades away. Nothing matters, nothing appeals to me, except for the two inches in between us. The two inches that make the moment so simple, so... _perfect_.

A tear slipped from your eye, as you try to fight it back. I'm afraid to touch you; afraid that will make good-bye even more difficult.

You look at me, with your big wet eyes, and you whisper under your breath. Your voice soft and timid, shaky due to the tears.

"I'll miss you, Alec." You're going to miss your "big brother". You will never know that I never thought of you as a sister, you were always more than a sister to me.

My heart feels like it is going to explode. I wanted to tell you, that I loved you, that you meant the entire universe to me, that I would never want to leave you, but this was my mission, I had to leave.

"Me too." I would do more than miss you. I would spend every waking moment thinking about your chocolate brown eyes, your warm smiles, and your perfect words.

Your arms fall around me, your warmth spreads across me, we fit together perfectly, like pieces of an ultimate puzzle, a puzzle you haven't uncovered yet.

I pulled away, before I melt into you, before I never wanted to let go. This was too much. I never liked good-byes, especially not now.

We had grown up together, we didn't have parents but we had eachother. My hands gripped your shoulders, as if to tell you, it was going to be okay.

You finally stop fighting the tears, and let one little one loose. Your voice quivers as you speak.

"Promise me you'll come home."

I wanted to do more than just come home. I wanted a life for us. I knew I wasn't brave enough to confront you now, but maybe five years later, I will. Maybe five years later, I can look you in the eye and tell you, that you are the one for me. 'We' are destined.

_Now boarding, flight 536, to Washington D.C._

Those words pierced through me. Those words ended our moment. Those words meant goodbye.

"I promise." I muttered, definitively. I had to come home, my will was still here. My insides screamed at me to tell you, _I love you. _My mouth would not obey, my lips parted, as if to speak. But all that was heard was silence.

"Bye, Max" I said, removing all emotion from my voice. I wasn't going to be weak. And let my hands fall to my side. My gaze fell to the floor; I couldn't look you in the eye. I didn't want to see the pain in them.

Your eyebrows curved in confusion, you thought I would be better at goodbye.

You open your mouth to say something, but you turn away and walked in the opposite direction. Your perfect brown hair follows behind you, this was going to be the last I saw you in a while.

I bit my lip, hard enough so that moments later I could taste the salty blood. _Why couldn't I have held you longer? Why couldn't I have said that I loved you, that you mean everything to me?_ Before my own tears could form, I quickly picked up what few luggage bags I had, and walked through the gate, and boarded my flight.

These five years are going to feel like a lifetime without you there.

**A/N:**Phew, first fic in a LONG time. I decided to delete my old ones, they are bad. I can say I think I'm improving. I've also changed my writing style. I can say I was inspired by a book that was written completely in second person. Review, please?


	2. Eyes are Red, and Tears are Shed

**Title: **One Last Dance

**Author: **TenderLies formerly, missymiss452, it was time for a name change

**Summary: **All i need is a smile from you, each and everyday. All i needed was that one chance, that one night, to prove, you mean everything to me. I spend every waking moment thinking about you. AU, Alec is in the military, and is being deployed, how will he piece together his shattered life, when he returns years later?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel. Though, I should.

**A/N:** Fastforward here, after Alec comes back. Afterall, the story is based on what is there when he returns.

Thank you, **Crogos **and **purplebunnywabbit** for the reviews.

* * *

**Eyes are red, and Tears are shed  
**_five years later... _

_Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me._

"I miss you Max..." I whisper to myself. My heart beating faster with anticipation as each second passes by, each second closer to the ground, means each second closer to you. My fingers drum lightly on my knee, I'm still clad in my uniform, and exhausted from the flight. My gaze falls upon the view outside the window; I think I can see you down there.

I clench my fists as we land. I hate that part. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kind either. As the plane begins to glide smoothly on the runway, my muscles loosen. I feel better now. For one, I know you'll be waiting outside that gate for me.

Even though, we haven't spoken in five years, I know you'll be waiting for me, you promised.

These past years in the service, I couldn't bring myself to pick up a pen, I couldn't write to you. What I had to say was beyond what words could express. I hope that you will still remember me.

I plaster a toothy smile on as I exit the plane. My heart beats faster with each step I take, _closer. closer to you_. _I'm almost home._ I scan the crowd for signs of your beautiful eyes, I promised you, I'd come home. Here I come.

I swiveled my head side to side, searching for you. Disappointment began to flood inside of me. _You promised you'd be here_. I refuse to believe you would break the promise. _You're here... somewhere._

My smile begins to fade as the crowd thins out. All the other soldiers are returning home to their families. But my home is with you. Now I think I'm really going to throw up... _you're not here_. I kept myself alive these last five years, thinking of the day where you and I would be reunited, and of the day where I would finally tell you, _I love you._

I want to scream, I waited for you, and you didn't show. I found an empty bench and sat down. _The true meaning to my life… didn't even show up._

I glanced at the others in the baggage claim area, tears or joy rolled down their faces as they were reunited with their kin. I rolled my eyes in jealousy; that was supposed to be me.

And to my luck, I look left. It feels as though I'm frozen in time. My heart stops, I just can't breathe. At first, this could have been a hallucination. But I soon realized, it was real. You didn't forget me after all. I jump out of my seat and sprint to the door, I don't even care that you're late. Just as long as you came; just as long as we were together.

Your eyes sparkled just like they did five years ago, your hair is shorter now. I drop my bags that I was carrying and I held out my arms as I ran towards you. Your embrace was just as warm as it was five years ago.

"Max!" Words could not describe the pure bliss I felt in this moment. My smile was just as wide as yours. I held you tighter, never wanting to let go. Tiny tears of joy filled my eyes, I had never came close to crying before. And it was in this moment that I decided, I was going to say it… _I love you, Max_. I formed the words inside my head. This was the perfect moment. My lips part, as if I'm about to converse. I pulled back from our hug, and held onto your shoulders, I looked intently into your eyes.

"Max, I Lo—"

"Oh, Alec!" You interrupt, your face beamed with so much happiness. "I could wait to tell you." You flash me one of your biggest, most sincere smiles. I haven't seen you that happy since we were children. Maybe you already knew what I was going to say. Maybe you were going to say the same thing to me.

You hold up your hand to me, I didn't know what you were trying to say, until my eyes focused onto the big sparkling rock attached to your finger. I froze. My smile is immediately gone. Vanished. I knew I didn't give you the ring… _No, this can't be happening… _I can't accept this.

My hands fell from your shoulders and down to my side in defeat. You can sense that something isn't right.

"Aren't you happy for me?" You ask, you hold you hand out in front of you and examine the ring, once more. "I've been dreaming of this my entire life." Your voice is so lively and so full of joy.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomping on, over and over. _It was supposed to be you and me_. I swallow all evidence of my pain. And forced a smile.

"Of course I am Maxie, I couldn't be more happy." I lied. This was the worst possible scenario. And to think, I was just about to pledge my love for you.

"Really?" You ask, rhetorically. "I want you to meet him."

No. I said inside my head. That was the last thing I wanted, meet he guy whole stole everything from me. Everything I lived for, now belonged to him. Before I can refuse, you whip out your cell phone and dial a number, only pausing for a few seconds before being answered.

"Logan." You speak. I cringed at the sound of his name, _Logan._ I hated the way you said it. I hated his name. I knew I would hate everything about him. You are laughing with him on the phone, like you were still a teenager. I shake my head, I can't take this. It was never this hard, when it was just you and me. No one else, definitely no fiancé around.

"Uhh.. listen Max." I say, I don't want to hang around and wait for him to show. You pause from your laughing at look in my direction, _hold on_ you whisper into the phone. "I'm –uhh, pretty tired from the flight" I look down at my feet, I couldn't look you in the eye. "I think I'll uhh, catch a cab home."

You raise an eyebrow.

"Alec, is everything alright?" You seen genuinely concerned. You take a step closer, but I take one back. I can't get too close.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, jetlag and all." I forced a grin. "We'll catch up some other time."

And without waiting for your reply, I pick up my luggage and head out of the terminal. My mind is racing, I don't hear you yelling my name.

_After all this time, I couldn't make you see it. That I loved you more than you'll ever know._

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is going in a different direction than i planned. Please review, I like feedback.


	3. This World You Must Have Crossed

**Title: **One Last Dance

**Author: **TenderLies formerly, missymiss452, it was time for a name change

**Summary: **All i need is a smile from you, each and everyday. All i needed was that one chance, that one night, to prove, you mean everything to me. I spend every waking moment thinking about you. AU, Alec is in the military, and is being deployed, how will he piece together his shattered life, when he returns years later?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel. Though, I should.

**A/N:** For all those M/A fans, this story may seem M/L at first, but just wait. But its not going to be the lovey dovey version of M/A, I can't stand some of those.

Thank you, **purplebunnywabbit, JoJo2753, src13, grayceg, shlyish** for the reviews.

* * *

**This world you must have crossed**

_If you just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for eachother._

I laugh at my own stupidity as I swirl the glass with the remaining contents of my drink around. And I actually thought we'd be together. I took a big gulp and swallowed hard. I would never be good enough for you.

Why did I even bother to come back? You're gone; my home is gone. Why did I let myself believe that you would wait around for me, that you would even think of me as more than a friend?

One thing is certain; you deserve the best. You deserve happiness. And if I can't provide that for you, maybe that _Logan_ can. One other thing is, you deserve the truth.

I slam the now empty glass onto the counter so hard, I can feel the vibrations in my hand; I pull out a few bills, and storm out of the bar.

Outside, it is raining. Not the thunderstorm kind of rain, but the pleasant kind. The kind of rain where it just pours and pours, without a flash of lightening or a rumble of thunder. One thing Seattle doesn't lack is rain.

By the time I even make it across the street, I soaked all the way through. But rain feels good. For once, I feel weightless. I feel as though, it's all washing away. I feel clean. For just one second, I believe this is actually a dream, that you are not marrying someone else.

Before I realize it, I arrive at your apartment; your lights are one. I want to come upstairs and knock, but I fear Logan will be there.

I shove my hands into my leather jacket pockets, and I lean against the iron fence that surrounds your building. I let myself slowing slide down, until I am sitting on the wet ground. My jeans can't get any wetter than they already are.

I feel as though there is a pit in my stomach. I feel frustrated, with myself, with you, with everything.

I want to throw something, I want to hit someone. _Why Max? Why?_

The rain sinks deep into my bones. I feel cold now, and soon I feel nothing. I no longer care I might contract pneumonia from the rain. I had no will to get up. Maybe I could just sit here, day after day, night after night. And maybe soon, I will just wash away.

At this point, I can distinguish whether the wetness on my face is the rain, or my own salty tears. At this point I no longer care. I lower my face into my hands and let the rain fall onto my back.

"Alec?" A voice startled me, as I immediately jerked upright. I look toward the general direction of the voice. My eyes meet yours. You were on your way up to your apartment, the lights were on, but you weren't home yet.

I quickly wiped my eyes, but they were still bloodshot, hopefully in the darkness of the night, you wouldn't notice.

"Alec." You glance all around you, as if trying to find the purpose of why I was here. "What are you doing here?"

Your expression turns to worry as you see the red in my eyes. I open my mouth to speak just as you cut in.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" You ramble on with worry as you feel my forehead. Everything turns hazy; the world is spinning beneath my feet. I suddenly feel very, very cold. The rain now clung to my eyelashes blocking my vision.

Before I knew it, you were dragging me up to your apartment. The rush of warm air hit me as I stepped into your doorway. The world came back into focus, as I noticed you had redecorated.

You led me to sit down on your couch, and you ordered me to take off my wet jacket. I obeyed as you went to retrieve a blanket for me.

Your fingertips brushed against my bare shoulders as you wrap the blanket around me. You feel my forehead once more before retreating to he kitchen to prepare coffee.

While sitting on your couch, wrapped in your blanket. The realization hit me. You never knew how much I loved you. You never knew. I never told you. I never truly realized that it was nobody's fault except my own. I couldn't blame you for not waiting; you didn't know there was something, or someone to wait for.

My hands are shaky as you hand me a cup of coffee. I breathe the smell before taking a sip. The hot liquid burns the tip of my tongue but I continue to drink.

You sit down next to me, with a cup yourself. And we both sipped our drinks in silence. You no longer questioned why I even came.

And it was in this moment that I decided, I should tell you. I had no intention of breaking your engagement, at least not at the moment.

"Max…" My voice a little hoarse, I swallowed hard, and attempted to build my own courage.

Your brown eyes swivel in my direction, they are still full of worry. You blink as if to signify that you were listening.

"I— L-Love you." My eyes searched yours, looking for emotion, looking for your reactions. All you revealed to me was blank. You said nothing; you did nothing. And we sat in silence, looking at each other for a long time. It could have been hours it could have been just minutes.

It was the tears that gently rolled down your face that broke the silence. I couldn't make out whether those where tears of joy or anger.

"This isn't fair Alec!" You scream at me. I almost jump out of my seat. You've never screamed at me before. Hearing your voice like that, made me want to take it all back, take this entire night back. "What are expecting me to do? How am I supposed to react? For heaven's sake, Alec, I'm engage. Engaged."

I couldn't take in your words; I didn't understand them. I had dreamed of the day where I would tell you, and this wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. You were supposed to tell me that you loved me back.

My own eyes filled with wetness, but I would not let a tear loose.

Instead, I look you hard in the eye and shake my head. I stand up, drop your blanket onto the ground, and walk out of your apartment, as I was slamming your door, I heard you crying.

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you.  
And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time._

* * *

**A/N:** The result of too many vanilla wafers. Please review; feedback is always good.


End file.
